Ra's Daughters
by moonpower02
Summary: Rini and Hotaru's life in Ancient Egypt. In Ancient Egypt a princess is about to be married on her birthday, but a young woman comes into her life on a rain day...and what dose Ra have in store for them?
1. Rain of Ra

Before I started this story I will have to tell you the names of Rini and Hotaru will change. Rini well be known as Ramla and Hotaru will be known as Nakia. I thought of this story when it was raining, so a lot of the story will take place with in a rain storm. Thanks for your time and now to the story... Black Rose

**Ra's Daughters**

**By Black Rose**

Chapter One- Rain of Ra

The rain drummed noisily out side the Temple of the Sun God Ra. The people were happy that they rain came. That would mean a good year for crops, and the great river would have fish. A young woman was watching the rain. She had short pink hair and was holding a kitten. Her name was Ramla the daughter to the Great Pharaoh. She was kind and caring. She was looking out the temple thinking about her up coming birthday and on that day that she will have to marry the High Priest of Anubis. To say that she didn't like him would be a lie, but she didn't love him. She was in the Temple of Ra this day because she believes he would help her. She turns back to the sinter of the temple to pry.

The room was large in size and had gold statues of Ra all around. There was writing all over the walls and in the sinter of the room was the eye of Ra where the Priest and Priestess pried.

She put the Kitten down and kneeled down to pry.

In her mind "Oh might Ra please hear me, I ask you to help me find answers too that of my coming of age." "If you see me fit to say, I believe that the High Priest of Anubis will not rule wisely and fair to your people" "I would like to ask you to send a person that would be wise and fair to your people"

As she finished her prying she heard someone behind her. She got up and turns to see a person in a wet over hood. She could not see the person face and hope it was not one of her father guards.

It was cold and the storm was only getting worse. The rain was coming down harder then before and she could not see in front of her very will. She had traveled a long why looking for work. She had long black hair and her hood that was over her was helping a little but not much. She walked along the great river trying to find a place out of the rain.

She was trying, and by her Goddess she would make it throw this storm. As she came closer to one of the Great Pyramids, she saw a light in a house or it looked like a house. She couldn't tell what it was but it had a light and it was inside. The rain and wind were making it herded then before to get to it. As she walks up to the interns she could see the eye of Ra. It was above the interns. She looks at it, and the eye flashes red and then back to the way it was. She blinks and looks at it again but nothing happens.

"What was that?" she asks herself as she walks in to the temple. She walks down the dark hall way to the main room with the light. As she entered the prying room she saw a young woman with short pink hair, and what looked like a royal Egyptian outfit. The woman turned around looks at her. She removes her wet hood.

As the person removes her hood Ramla could tell it was a young woman about her age.

"Who are you?" she asked looking in to her violet eyes.

The other woman didn't answer at first she was looking back in to my pink eyes.

"My name is Nakia, I was trying to get out of the storm, I sorry I didn't knew someone was in here," she said not moving just standing there looking at me.

I smiled at her; I could tell by her eyes that she was worried. Why she was worried I have knew idea.

"Nice to meet you Nakia, my name is Ramla" she walked little close to her and could tell she was cold, wet and very tired.

"I sorry about coming in here Ramla I will leave" she said turning around very slowly.

"No! You don't have to go, stay here a warm up" she yelled, running in front of her to stop her. Nakia stop and looked right at her. She could see the sadness in her eyes, and it was making her heart brake. She closed my eyes and reopened them.

"Thank you, Ramla" Nakia said moving slowly to one of the fires in the temple.

Ramla watched her, walk to over to her kitten and pick it up.

"May I ask why you were outside in this weather?" she asked petting her kitten.

Nakia looks over at her and then back to the fire.

"I was on the road heading to the next city looking for work, the rain started before I could get the city, and it was night so I knew there would be know please to sleep." she replied.

"Then that is why you came here because it was a place out of the storm?"

"Yes"

The two women just stood there, one trying to get warm and the other watching her.

The Ra eye in the middle of the floor started to flash red and the kitten in the Ramla's arms jumps downs and started hissing at the eye. Ramla just looks at it, and look over to Nikia and see that she is looking at it too.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Ramla walking over to it.

"I believe I am" Nikia replied also walking close to it.

They both stopped in front of it on both sides. The thunder out was get louder and closer. The wind started to pickup, and all the fire in the temple blown out. The only light in there was from the eye of Ra.

The two woman look up and look at each other. Their eyes meet, they could not move. They just keep looking at one another. They heard a voice telling them to close their eyes.

With out even thinking of it they closed their eyes.

In there minds they saw man and a very beautiful bird with wing of red and gold. It was next to him. He was glowing and was walking over to them; he stopped right in front of them and smiled.

"Welcome my daughters; it is time for you to begin your destiny"

"It will not be easy, but knew this I will be watch over you"

Nikia was about to say something but before she could he put his hands up to stop her.

"My dear Nikia, in time you will see why you are here and the same will go with you my dear Ramla."

Nikia and Ramla look at each other and then back at him. He just smiled at them, then turns around walk back to his throne, and sat down.

"Don't have time right now to tell you every thing, but I believe you know the truth in good time" he said laughing a little.

Ramla could not take it any more she was dieing to ask.

"Who are you, and are we dead?"

The man smiled at her and thought about it for awhile. He then look at the bird and nodded.

"To answer your question I would have to say no, and you knew who I am"

Ramla though about it for little awhile then it hit her like a baseball. She put her hand to her mouth.

"You're RA."

Ra smiles and nodes his head, and looks over to Nikia who had about the same look.

"Now I believe you were asking for help, will here it is." Ra said pointing at Kikia.

"Me?" asked Kikia.

"Yes, you Kikia, I believe you will help the princess out very much."

Ramla looks at Kikia and smiles, thing to herself "If Ra says Nikia can help me then it must be true."

Kikia just looked at Ra and then back at Ramla

"Might Ra what can I do, I would like to help but I am just a poor woman, I don't knew how much help I can be to Ramla"

Ra stud up and walks over to them and smiles at her and Ramla.

"Your time is up here, I send you back now, but knew that I'm always here if you need me." He said kiss them on the foreheads.

The next then they knew they pass out. Inside the temple two females were laying on the floor with the symbols of the eye of Ra on their foreheads. The storm foretold and warning.

AN: This was a lot of fun to write, I hope to have the next chapter done soon. - Black Rose


	2. Storm of Fire

**A/N: Alright Diana will be introduced in this chapter, but her name here is Sanura: she is also a human, not a cat. Anyway, I hope I got the tenses right this time… eheehhe- Black Rose**

**Ra's Daughters**

**By Black Rose**

Chapter Two- Storm of Fire

Ra sat on his throne petting his phoenix, which was pearched above him on the back of his gilded, golden throne. His eyes had a glazed look to them, as he was currently deep in thought. The phoenix had its eyes completely closed, and is was singing a haunting tune that, though quiet, filled the enitre room.

"I think that they are going to need help, what do you think?" Ra asked the phoenix, looking up at the brid as he broke out of his thoughts. His phoenix just moved its head a little in response.

"I believe you're right, my husband; they well need help", replied Selkhet as she walked up to him. The goddess Selkhet was the wife of Ra, the beautious goddess of the Moon. She was as fair and silver as her husband was radient and golden, and her moonlit skin emitted an almost eerily white glow. Her eyes shone mysteriously as she fixed her husband in her enigmatic gaze.  
Ra looked back at her, seeing his golden features reflected in her silver pools, and smiled as she sat down next to him.

"What do you think we should do about it?" he asked.

"I will have one of my own Priestesses watch over them, and if need be send your pet down as well," came the reply.

Ra thought about what she said and looked at his pet. The phoenix just nodded its head and took off flying around them.

"I believe she is saying yes to your idea, Selkhet."

Selkhet smiled and the both watched the beautiful bird fly around happily.

"But which of your followers do you think you will be able to entrust with this task?" Ra asked his wife. "Surely not one of the High Priestesses; they have too much to handle at this time of rain."  
"No," Selkhet replied. "I actually never had the High Priestesses in mind. In fact, I know exactly who could carry out this task: her name is Sanura. She is only young, but she has served my order her entire life… though I must say, she also seems to have an affinity to Bastet, the cat mother. Perhaps her soul was that of a cat in her past life."   
Ra nodded; the girl seemed to be one whom he could trust; after all, the sacred cat was only drawn to those who were pure of heart, and it was one with a pure heart who was needed to guide the Pharaoh's daughter and her companion at this time.

"Selkhet, pleases let Priestess Sanura know that she needs to watch over those two. If she asks, tell her that I will be sending help, and send my phoenix to her" he told her. With that, he got up from his throne and walking to the golden doors with the eye of Ra on them. He opened the door and his phoenix flew out, all the while singing a joyus and melodic tune. Selkhet walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek, and walked out of the room. Before he followed her, he looked back and thought 'this should be good'. Then he left and closed the door behind him.

Down on Earth, Priestess Sanura was walking around in the temple, wondering what she was to do. All the higher members of the order of Selkhet were busy either in prayers to their goddess to stop the rain before a disatorous flood came, or they were busy preparing for the feast of Al-Selk-Ha, the mother goddesses feast, which was always held around the time the great river burst its banks. However, one of them was always needed to keep watch over the temple, and Sanura – being one of the youngest of their order – had been selected to do just that.

As Sanura strolled around, she took time to fully observe her surroundings. She was tired and, in truth, all she wanted to do was sleep. She knew, however, that sleep was a luxury denied to her at the moment; she had a job to do, and, she supposed, why not enjoy it? She gazed around the room once more, not bothering to conceal her amazement. Even after all these years, her surroundings astounded her; there were statues of the goddess Selkhet all around the room: statues that, Sanura was sure, were made of nothing less than pure, solid gold. The statues, however, weren't even the height of the room's beauty; in the very center of the room stood a grand fountain that, even in times of drought, spouted clean, cold water, as it was connected to an underground river. It was because of the rivers that the temple was here, as rivers were a key symbol of the moon goddess, though no one knew exactly why that was.

Sanura specualted that it was because Ra had created Selkhet from the waters of the Nile itself, then built the moon for her as a glorious palace: hence her assosiation with both the Earth and Moon. This was reflected in the design of the fountain, as it was of two huge hands that held the eye of Ra between them.  
Sanura stopped for a while besides the fountain and gazed at her mirror image as it appeared in the fountain.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked her reflection.

"I believe that you should take care of something for me" replied her reflection.

Sanura shocked by that, and even more so when she saw her own reflection turn into the beautiful goddess Selkhet. Sanura bowed down to her goddess, who in turn smiled and nodded her head.

"Priestess Sanura, you can get up, my child; I have things to tell you and very little time."

Sanura got up and nodded.

"What can I do?" she hoped it would be something she could handle.

"Believe, me I know you can," replied Selkhet.

"_Did she just read my mind?"_ she asked herself.

"Yes."

Sanura was so astounded that she couldn't move; it was not so much the fact that her mighty goddess had read her mind as the fact that the goddess had spoken to one of their order… to _her_.

"Oh phoenix", Selkhet's face turned away from Sanura for a moment, "could you help our dear friend here, please?" then the reflection despaired and a beautiful bird flew right through the water and out the other side, where it landed next to Sanura.

The phoenix moved its head and pecked at her. Sanura turned her head and looked back at the water were her goddess was smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, my goddess, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's not really what you can do for me; it's more for what you can do for Ra. You see, he has a plan to help the Pharaoh's daughter with something that she asked him for, and in this plan is this other girl by the name of Nikia; I would like you to watch over them because by the time the Pharaoh's daughter become of age they will need one another."

"Yes, I will do what I can to help, my goddess" she replied bowing; she was glad that there was something that she could do to aid her patron.

"Before, I go Ra has left his pet phoenix with you. He will help you to to help those girls," Selkhet said pointing to the bird next to her. Sanura looked down at the bird and bowed to it. It bowed back in return. She looked back to the water and her goddess was gone.

"Will, its look like I'm going to have to find them, doesn't it?" she asked the phoenix. It just nodded its head, took off flying around her and out of the side window. Sanura thought about it, then it hit her like lightning.

"_Ra's Temple"_ she thought. She ran out of the temple and through the dunes and rain. It was so strange for her to be outside. Indeed, she knew that the sisterhood would punish her for leaving her duty when, no if, she returned; they would not believe that Selkhet had spoken to a pristess as lowly as her. Sanura, however, did not care; she merely continued to run through the desert rains and follow the phoenix to the temple of Ra, wherever that may have been.

She then saw the phoenix flying around the top of a grand building, a building far more ornate and beautiful than even the temple of her goddess, Selkhet. It was then that she finally realised; this was Ra's temple, the place she had been searching for. Sanura smiled and ran to the bird. She then walked inside and saw two young women lying on the floor with the symbols of the eye of Ra on their foreheads. The phoenix flew in and landed next to her. She looked down and the bird nodded its head.

"_Will now it begins, and I will do my best to help" _she thought and looked back at the young girls.  
The wind was blowing hard now, but she could almost swear that she had heard a voice whisper 'thank you' before it was swept it away forever.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story. I'm** **sorry that this chapter was so short, but I need to get something out of the way. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. --- Black Rose**


	3. Light of Rain

**Ra's Daughters**

**By Black Rose**

Chapter Three Light of Rain

Sanura stood looking down at the two the young ladies, and a small smile came to her face. She looked over to the Pharaoh's daughter, walked over to her, bent down, and shook her gently to rouse her.

"Princess, can you hear me? Princess?"

Ramla open her eyes a little and saw a young woman about her age next to her. She was looking at her and then over her to something else. Ramla turned over a little and saw Nakia lying on her side with her eyes closed. Ramla's eyes widened in shock and fear.

Sanura could clearly see the fear in her eyes, so she reached out to comfort the girl, but before she could say anything Ramla got up very fast and ran over to her friend, who was still unconscious.

"Nakia! Are you alright? Can you hear me? Please wake up! Nakia? _Nakia_?" she yelled in panic as she reached out and shook her friend.

Nakia opened her eyes to see Ramla next to her, her strange red eyes overflowing with tears.

"_Is she crying?" _she thought: Ramla's eyes looked so sad, she couldn't bear it. "I'm fine, Ramla, so please don't cry" she smiled, reaching out and brushing the tears from the other girl's face.

Sanura just watched the two: she then turned her head to the phoenix and saw it doing a little dance: well it looked like a dance to her. She started to giggle slightly in amusment at the phoenix's antics.

Ramla and Nakia heard someone giggle, turned there heads to see the young woman that woke Ramla giggling at the phoenix: both girl's eyes flashed white just as lighting hit the ground somewhere out side. Their eyes went back to normal. They looked at one and other and back to the bird, and woman.

Sanura saw the young ladies looking at her and the phoenix. She stopped giggling and walked over to them, then bowed down to her Princess.

"Good evening Princess, my name is Priestess Sanura, I am here to help you along with Ra's phoenix. I believe that you have meet it before," she said, looking up at them.

Ramla looked into her eyes and could tell that she was friendly. She smiled and looked over to her dark haired friend. She saw that Nakia was a little worried about something.

"Nakia, are you alright?... you seem a little sad."

"I'm fine, Ramla, I just trying to take all this in" she sighed as she sat down. The Phoenix hopped over to her and sat on her lap. She smiled at the bird and started to pet it.

Sanura got up, walked over to one of the golden bowls and waved her hand. In a fraction of a second a fire had come to life. Then she went to the others and repeated the process.

"There, nice and warm," she said walking back over to them.

"I think it would help, if we have a place for you to stay while you're here Nakia. We should also talk to your mother, Princess; after all, she cannot become part of your serving or guard without your parent's approval, can she?"

"I believe that is a good idea, Sanura" replied Ramla turning her head to the Priestess and then back to Nakia. She saw her dark haired friend nod at her and went back to the Phoenix in her lap.

Ramla smiled, got up, walked over to her cat, picked it up and started to pet it.

"Well have to wait for the eye of the storm to pass before we can walk over to the palace in safety," the Priestess as she stared in worry out of the window.

Ramla walked back over to Nakia and sat next to her.

"So Nakia, what would you like to talk about? I really don't know you; I would love to know you better. If you don't mind, that is…" she asked with a little smile. She was little worried that she would wanted to talk to her, or stay her with her. She felt that she needs her and didn't know why.

Nakia looked up and saw something in her new friend's eyes that made her feel, well, she couldn't really tell what kind of feeling it was, but she knew that if she was going to help she was going to know a lot of things.

"What would you like to know Ramla?" Nakia replied with a smile.

Ramla's heart jumped when she saw that smile; she could die now and she wouldn't care, for if she did she was going to die in sheer bliss.

"Let me see...oh, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, you?"

"I'm going to be sixteen in three days" she replied in a sad voice.

Nakia looked at her and could tell there was something wrong with this. She looked over to the Priestess and saw she was thinking the same thing.

"Ramla, I have a feeling that you need tell us something. You know that we can only help you if we know what is going on." Sanura said, walking back over to them with a kind smile on her face, where she stopped and sat down across from them.

Ramla nodded and turned to Nakia who wore the same, calm expression as Sanura, but her eyes told her a different story: her eyes were dark, distant, broken. Ramla was very worried, and hope that she could help. With that she nodded and began to explain the situation.

"I have to marry the High Priest of God Anubis on my birthday," Ramla sighed. "My father believes that he is right for me, and will rule his kingdom in a fair and just way after my father's death. For along time I have been having this feeling that something isn't right about him."

"Your father or the high priest?" asked Nakia

"The high priest; his eyes tell me he is up to something; they're so unnaturally pale… like a substance colder than anything ever to be found in this kingdom; colder than the great river on a desert night… It's as though he can see right into your thoughts; your emotions: your _soul _to find your deepest secrets and use them to manipulate you.

"Also there is nothing genuine about him. I have watched how he treats those that are lower down the hierarchy than him, and let me tell you, I feel sorry for them. He is so unimaginabley cruel to the slaves that it makes me sick to think about it… But when he is with me, or my mother and father he appears to be the nicest man you could ever meet. I knew that he is not the right person for me, or for the good of this kingdom. You have to believe me," she told them, hoping they would understand.

Ra's pet jumped up and walk over to her and bow to her. Then walked back over to Nakia and lay down in her lap.

"Well, it looks like she believes you, Princess, and I knew that I feel the same way about him, and so I trust you and believe you," answered Sanura, whoe bowed again and went over to the window. Ramla slowly looked over to Nakia. Her eyes were closed and for the first time saw the symbol on her forehead: it was Ra's symbol and it was glowing.

"Nakia," she said in a worried voice.

Nakia opened her eyes and smiled at her. "Princess, I believe you. I will help you any way I can, but I still don't know why Ra asks me, a peasent girl from another kingdom, of all people," she answers.

The Phoenix started to sing a bright yet ethereal melody: the power coming from its song was making everyone calm: all of them were now deep within their own thoughts.

In Ramla was looking at Nakia, studying her unusual-looking friend as strange thoughts began to gnaw their way into her mind.

"_I don't knew why Ra ask you to help me Nakia, but I very glad he did…I wonder what her lips feel like…No, what am I thinking; I can't think like that. Women cannot love other women; the Gods decreed it to be this way… didn't they?"_ Ramla's face became very red and she turns her head to look out the window hoping that her dark-haired friend didn't see her blush.

Nakia was in deep thought: she was looking at her new friend, and was trying to find out why she had been chosen for such a task. So many questions had come into her mind that she felt like her head might soon burst.

"_Why did she turn to look out the window, and is she blushing too? Why do I have this feeling in me, what is it, and why do I feel it's what will help her? What can I do to help a princess; goddess I wish I had some answers."_ Nakia's eerie, violet eyes scanned the room and then turned back to the princess.

Sanura was just looking out the window and into the coming storm. The strangely cold wind whipped across her face as she sat there deep in thought.

"_Goddess, I now see why Ra chose that young woman to help the princess, but they need more time, I don't knew what I can to do to help them; I fear that they may have her killed if she is with the princess. I will try to think of something in the meantime."_

She turned around and looked at the two girls: one was looking out the window and the other was watching her. A smile came to her face.

"Well, I think we need to make a plan first of all."  
"A plan?"  
"Yes, we have to plan what we're going to tell your mother, Ramla. Any ideas?" she asked them.

They sat there thinking off ideas: after about fifteen minutes they looked at one another and sighed.

"I got nothing, couldn't lie to my mother about anything at all, and she would knew if I was lying to her," Ramla said, laughing quietly.

"Yes, I would do a bad job at lying too; it wouldn't feel right to lie to my Queen" replied Sanura with a grin.

Nakia did say anything, but she knew that lying would not get them anywhere, so she just nodded.

"I have a feeling that your mother will understand if you just tell her what is going on," replied Nakia. The phoenix got up, turned, nodded at Nakia, and took off out the window.

"I think someone thinks the same thing," replied Sanura, who was looking out the window watching the bird fly to the palace as the eye of the storm crept ominously closer into view.

**_A/N- I hoped everyone like this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. And a new character will be introduced eheeeheh. Just thought I ask people to review little more and thanks to those that do it helps. And thanks again to my beta Silver Sailor Ganymede you rock!_**


	4. The Eye of the Storm

**A/N- Serena comes into the story; her name has been changed to Neith. Thanks for reading- Black Rose**

**Ra's Daughters**

**By**

**Black Rose**

Chapter 4

The Eye of the Storm

A woman with long blonde hair was pacing around her daughter's room as she waited for her to return. She was Neith, the Queen of Egypt: she was a kind and loving person, a fair ruler whom her people loved. At the moment, Neith was very worried; she didn't know were her daughter was.  
Neith put all thoughts of how terrified her duaghter must have been out of her mind as she saw that the eye of the strom was directly above her; she could only watch and wait for now.

"Ramla" she whispered to herself. As she looked up into the sky she saw bird fly towards her. She had never seen such a beautiful bird: nor indeed a bird that even remotely resmebled the one that was now flying towards her. It was lager than the majority of the birds in their land, and its plumage was as gold as the sands and as red as the sun. It was beautiful, yes, but there was something ominous about its presence… something unearthly. As the bird got closer, it landed right in front of her and bowed. Neith's eyes widened as realisation struck her.

"_Is that a Phoenix?"_ she wondered and, to her shock, the bird nodded its head as if it had heard her thoughts. She looked into its eyes and saw Ra's symbol. She covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped in shock. The bird began to sing a sweet, enchanting melody, and Neith, who now felt more tranquil than she could ever remember feeling before, closed her eyes and sat down next to it. She started to hum along with it: the two together produced such beautful harmony that it could be heared it all over the kingdom. A ray of light landed on them, but Neith did not notice: she simply sat there, deep within her own thoughts.

"_So, this is Ra's Phoenix, I have this feeling in my heart that its here to help, the song that its singing… I feel it's trying to tell me something."_

Images began to flash through her mind: she saw her daughter and another woman talk to Ra himself, she also saw the Ra talking to his wife, Selkhet: then it moved to Selkhet talking to what looked like one of her Priestesses, and then it moved to that Priestesses talking to her daughter and that other woman.

Neith opened her eyes to see that the Phoenix was set in her lap sleeping.

"Well, at less I knew she is well," she said, petting the bird and smiling slightly. Then something caught her eye, something that made her jump: her daughter, Ramla, and her dark-haired friend had come into view, and when she looked again she realised that the Priestess of Selkhet was also with them.

The great Pharaoh sat on his throne, hearing nothing within his mind but a song that spoke of utter peace and tranquility. His eyes were closed and he was also in deep thought.

"_Is that my wife, and is that also a bird singing with her, what is going on here?"_

As the Pharaoh was thinking, a young man in a priest's outfit that bore the symbol of Anubis walked into the throne room. He was strangely colourless, his hair and even his eyes being eerily white of hue, even at his young age. He walked to the foot of the Pharaoh's throne and bowed.

The Pharaoh opened his eyes and saw the high priest of Anubis bowing to him. He sat up stiffly and gave the younger man a look of utter venom.

"What do you want, Priest? I did not call for you, so why do you present yourself to me?"

The Priest didn't look up, merely stayed in his bowed down position, averting his colourless gaze away from the Pharaoh's darker orbs.

"I'm sorry, my Pharaoh, but I need to tell you something," he said, a malicious smirk forming on his face, though his voice was grave in tone so the Pharaoh realised nothing of his true intentions.

The Pharaoh was beginning to get agitated now; he could have done without interruption from the Priest. He just looked over at one of his guards and nodded darkly. The guard bowed back to his Pharaoh; then walked over to the priest and kicked hard in the side so that he fell to the floor in a heap. The priest cried out in pain and clutched his side. The guard looked up to his Pharaoh, and saw him nod. He kicked him one more time and walked back to his post.

The pharaoh was not happy; the song of trasnquility had stopped. He sat back down on his throne, his expression bitter and steely.

"Well, High Priest of Anubis, what do you wish to tell me that is so important that it cannot wait until I summon you into my presence," he asked, the anger clearly audible in his voice

The colourless young man got ahold of himself and answered his pharaoh, trying his best to keep both emotion and pain from his voice as he spoke.

"My Pharaoh, it is about you daughter the Princess," he said, knowing that that would get him what he wanted.

The Pharaoh eyes widened, and he stared down at this priest that was going to soon be married to his one and only daughter.

"What has happened to her? Because if anything has happened to her it will be you life," the Pharaoh hissed in a voice laced with pure malice. He may have never been open to his feeling for his daughter or for his wife for that matter, but deep down he loved them both very much.

The priest just smiled; this was just what he had wanted to happen.

"Great Pharaoh, your daughter is fine, as is your wife: at least for now. However I had a vision recently that showed that a woman with black hair and strangely violet eyes will come to take both your daughter and this kingdom from you. I also saw a birdlike fire with her," he told, keeping the laughter in his mind completely separate from his voice.

"_Well, this should be good, very soon I will be the greatest Pharaoh, and you will be dead along with that wife of yours." _His face retained only seriousness, but inside he was laughing.

The Pharaoh toke this information in and closed his eyes. "You may go, Priest," he said with a wave of his hand. The Priest bowed and left, back to the temple of Anubis, smiling the whole time. When he was gone the Pharaoh opened his eyes again and looked around his throne room. Something about this Priest was just didn't feel right: he closed his eyes again and fell into his own thoughts.

In Ra's Temple, three young ladies were looking out the window that the phoenix had flown out of the day before. They looked at one another and nodded, then ran out of the temple and followed the phoenix's course to the Palace. As they ran, Nakia stopped and looked up in the Eye of Ra. Ramla stopped when she saw that Nakia wasn't running with her: instead of continuing, she turned around and saw her friend looking up at something. The sun was hitting her hair in such a way that it made her look as if she were not a mere mortal but a goddess. Ramla's heart was betting very fast now, and couldn't keep her eyes off Nakia…

"_She's so beautiful: I have never felt like this before; a part of me just wants to run in her arms and never leave them," _she thought.

Nakia felt the warm of the sun on her face, but she could also feel someone watching her, and it was making her uncomfterble. She turned her head to see Ramla's garnet orbs transfixed on her, then felt a blush creep into her pale cheeks as she noted her friend's almost ethereal beauty in that light. As their eyes met, she saw that the princess was staring at her in longing… no, not longing; the expression in her eyes was too warm for that to have been the case. The emotion she could see in Ramla's eyes was something far deeper thanl longing…

"_I feel something, something that I have not felt in along time. A part of me wants to hold her, and never let go."_

The two stood there looking at one another, then Sanura ran up to Palace to see her Queen sitting there: the phoenix resting in her lap. Then she heared it, the song, a joyus melody to which seemed the epitome of bliss itself. She walked closer towards the Palace and saw that not only was the phoenix singing: so was the Queen. She moved to the Queen's side just as her eyes opened and the melodious singing ended. Sanura looked over to where the Queen was staring, and saw what it was that had interested her so. Two beautiful young ladies were staring at eachother in an emotion no less than pure love… two beautiful young ladies that they both knew...

Ramla and Nakia felt someone looking at them; they turned to see Ramla's mother and Sanura looking at them and smiling at them. Ramla turned back Nakia, smiled and held out her hand to her friend. Nakia felt her heart jump when she saw this: she walked up to her and took her hand in her own. They smiled at each other and walked over to the two women that were waiting for them.

**A/N- Hope you like this chapter eheheh; I hope to have the next one up soon.**


	5. The Heart of Ra

**A/N- Let's see I think this is the last person that I need add into this story eheheh, Momo's name will be Layla in the story. Enjoy the this chapter ehehe- Black Rose**

**Ra's Daughters**

By Black Rose 

Chapter Five

The Heart of Ra

As Nakia and Ramla walked up to Ramla's mother they bowed and smiled at her.

"Well, this Phoenix showed me everything so I knew what is going on," she told them with a kind smile.

"What is your name, young lady?" she asked, looking at the black haired girl who stood next to her daughter. Ramla looked over to her new friend and saw fear in Nakia's eyes, so she took her friends hand in her own.

Nakia didn't know what do say, she couldn't tell if she was coming or going. She then felt someone take her hand and a sudden clam came over her. She turned her head a little and saw Ramla smiling at her. Nakia smiled slightly in return and nodded to her, then she looked back to the Queen and saw her smiling in the same way her daughter had been.

"My name is Nakia, it's nice to meet you," she said with a little bow to the Queen.

"It's nice to meet you Nakia, I'm Queen Neith," she said as she stood up and – to Nakia's surprise – embracing the dark haired girl.

As Neith let go of Nakia, she whispered in her ear,_"Take care of her, she'll need you, and from what it looks you need her too."_

As the Queen laughed slightly when she saw how red the girl's pale face had become. The Queen walked over to her daughter and hugged her as well: then whispered, "_Ramla, no madder what your father says, she needs to stay here with you; take care of her."_ She smiled at the two and walked back into the room, where she stopped and called back to them: "Oh, don't let your father or the dratted priest see you two holding hands, even if I don't mind."

Ramla and Nakia looked at one another, then at their hands, and then back to each other. They let go of each other's hand and started to blush again. Sanura watched them, and smiled slightly.

"_Very nice Ra, very nice, I can't wait to see we're your going with this,"_ she thought. "Come on you two, it looks like the rains going too started again," Sanura told them while walking into the room. Ramla and Nakia nodded, walked in and saw Neith sitting down on a chair petting the Phoenix.

Sanura walked up to her Queen and bowed to her.

"I'm sorry my Queen I forgot to intruduce myself: I am Sanura, a priestess of Goddess Selkhet."

Her Queen smiled and nodded. She looked over to her daughter and Nakia, who had just come in. They walked over to the other chairs and sat down, while Sanura walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Layla, could you bring some water and food for my daughter's friend?" she asked the queen to someone out side the other door way. A young woman in her teens walked in. She had on a nice looking dress, and had purple hair pulled back in a bun, though strands still flew loose around her face. She walked over to her queen and bowed, and then looked around the room. When she saw Sanura, her heart jumped.

Sanura felt someone watching; she turned and saw the young woman the queen had called for looking at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Sanura asked looking back with a smile.

Layla blushed, shook her head and left to get food and water for them.

The rain out side started to come down hard. The wind was picking up. Sanura walked over to the windows in the room and closed them. She turned around and saw that everyone else wore glazed expressions on their faces as they sat still and deep in thought. She then walked back to her seat and waited, though what she was waiting for she did not know.

While Layla was walking to kitchen, her mind kept going to back to the priestess.

"Why is my heart beating so hard? What is going on with me?" she spoke to thin air, wondering if anyone would answer: of course no answer came, so Layla was left wondering and slightly scared.

She walked very slowly into the kitchen. Her head was spinning: she was about to fall but someone caught her before she hit the ground. She turned her head to see the High Priest of the god Anubis. He smiled maliciously at her and thrust her away from him as though she was a poisonous spider or something else that may have contaminated him.

"Well, what do we have here, a little slave all by her self," he hissed in a venom-laced voice. Layla felt a pang of horror in her chest as she saw his eyes turn black as obsidian and start to glow. Flashes of her mother being beaten by the same man in front of her swam through her mind. Layla saw her mother give her life for her when he had tried to kill her; she was about four years old at the time. Layla fell to the floor, clutching her head and trying desparately to get the images out of her mind.

"Stop it! Please stop it! Make it stop!" she pleaded to him, tears running down her face. He just smiled evilly at her and kicked her over to the door. She lay there, holiding her brusided side and crying freely now.

"I'll make it stop when you put this poison in the princess' new friend's water," came the reply.

Layla wanted this flash to stop, but something in back of her head told her to hold on; help was on the way. She screamed as she saw her mother laying dead, her eyes lifeless, her corspe soaked in her own blood.

The Priest was just enjoying the show as he put more images in to Layla mind. What he didn't know was that a beautiful woman was watching the whole thing in the rain. Of course no one would have noticed her; it was as though she was part of the rain; you couldn't tell if she was there or not. Her eyes started to flash redder and redder until they had attained the hue of garnets. She had seen all she needed to: she disappeared.

She appeared in Ra's Throne room and saw her husband sitting on his throne with his eyes closed. She knew that his plan was already in motion, but what she had seen told her that she needed to stop it, regardles of her husband's wishes.

"Anubis!" she yelled, walked over to her throne, and sat down. Ra opened his eyes to see a very angry wife sitting next him. He knew what had happened and had already sent a message to his phoenix. Things were moving faster then he hoped, but nevertheless he was confident that his plan would work.

The Great door opened and in walked the god Anubis. He bowed to them and waited to to hear why he had been summoned.

"Anubis, could you tell me why your High Priest is trying to kill Nakia?" asked Selket with anger in her voice. Ra didn't say a thing: he just waited to what his son said.

"I have just seen what was happening, and was about to do something about it," came the swift reply. "But, you must have known that he has been doing this for years now, and I can't see why you would stop him now of all times, because of one pathetic human."

Selket's eyes flashed red. "Anubis, be careful what you say, I love all of my daughters, and will care for them always; what your Priest did to that girl's mother was wrong: so I blanked out the memory from her mind so that she would never have to feel that again, and then your damn Priest revived it and subjected that poor girl to pain you could probably never imagine."

"Forgive me for saying this, Selket, but out of the entire human woman in the world you seem to be fondest of these three," Anubid said, and with a wave of his hand had summoned images of Nakia, Sanura, and Layla into the air around the them.

"I don't see the differences of the ones I'm fond of?" he asked. Selket knew he was right, even her husband had humans to protect above all others, and that was Ramla and her mother, Neith.

Ra watches them and had a hidden smile; he knew his plan would work. What his wife and son didn't know was that there was more to Nakia and Ramla then meets the eye. Once their feelings for each other hit its maximum point, not even Anubis Priest could stop them. He loved all of his people and will not have any evil run around his world, causing peace to fall into utter chaos.

"Anubis, think about what you're doing, and dear wife, Anubis is right; we gods and goddess have certain humans that we are most fond of," he told them

"Anubis that is all, you may go, and thank you" Ra told him and waved his hand.

Anubis bowed to them, and then returned to his own halls. He closed the door behind him then his parents began, once again, to speak.

"Ra, I wont let that Priest kill her or any human woman," she told her husband.

Ra smiled at his wife, and kissed her on the lips.

"Don't worry my dear Selkhet, I always have a back up plan: I have sent a message to my pet, and I believe that you might soon see something really... what is the word the humans use, oh yes, cool." He told her with a little laugh. Selket just held on to him and knew he would help; he always had a big heart.

In Ramla's quarters the four women sat there waiting for Layla. No conversation passed between them, as all were still deep within their own thoughts. Ramla was trying to find something say to Nakia.

"_Why, why do I just wanted her to hold me, and never let go, what can I say do show that . . . Ra help please what do I do?" _ She kept looking over to her black haired friend, who was looking out the window.

Nakia was also in deep thought as she looked out the window at nothing in particular.

"_I have felt this feeling before, but it's a little different. Goddess, I know you're watching me, could you please show me a sign that will help me understand this feeling, and why it's coming from Ramla every time?"_ She turned her head little to see Ramla looking at her. Her mouth kept opening and close like she wanted to say something. Nakia started to giggle.

"Ramla is there something on your mind, because if you keep opening and close you mouth you might catch a fly."

Ramla blush at be caught doing that, and smiled at her friend.

"I was trying think of something to talk about, that's all," she replied.

"Why don't you tell me about things you like to do, and I will do the same," Nakia replied. As the two young girls talked about things, Neith watched them and thought.

" _My, My, Ra you have out done yourself this time, and the power coming from them is very great, I just hope they tell each other how they feel before something bad happens." _

Neith was happy that her one and only daughter was happy and may have found someone to be with, but was also little sad to let her daughter go, but she knew it need to happen.

Sanura was watching the door that Layla left out of; she had a feeling that something wasn't right.

"_Something wrong, I just knew it, could it be him."_ She then heard someone scream and looked around the room, startled. Ramla and Nakia were talking, and the queen was watching them: none of them seemed to have heard the scream.

She looked over to Ra's Phoenix, which had its eyes closed.

The Phoenix in Neith's lap opened it eyes and took off very fast, screaming its song the whole time. All four women stopped what they were doing, looked at one anther, and took off to find out what was going on. As they ran down hall they heared someone screaming: but whom it was they still had yet to find out.

**A/N- I hope you like this chapter; I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**


	6. Ra’s Pet Dragon

_**A/N- Thanks for reading - Black Rose.**_

**Ra's Daughters**

**By**

**Black Rose**

Chapter Six

Ra's Pet Dragon

The Phoenix flew very quickly down the hall, its eyes glowing redder and get redder as it went. The flames its wings began to increase in size and flare out on either side of it. Layla felt something powerful coming her way, closer and closer with every passing second; she knew she should have been terrified, but whatever it was couldn't be worse than the memories she was seeing, could it? The flashes of her mother stopped and Layla slumped forward, gasping for breath as though she had been saved from drowning. Anubis' Priest saw a glow golden flame coming down the hall and narrowed his eyes.

"_Well, it looks like time's up" _he thought as he tried to walk to the side door, but found that he couldn't move. The Phoenix dove into the room, landed behind Layla and put its flaming wings around her to shield her. Layla felt so safe and warm that she fell asleep, all worries banished from her mind. The bird didn't take her eyes off the priest: it so wanted to attack him, but it had to make sure that the human was alright until other humans came… then he was going to feel what Hell's fire really was. The Phoenix began once more to sing, but this time it was a scream of pure rage and hatred, so loud that the very palace itself began to shake. The Priest fell to the floor with his hands to his ears so as to somewhat block out the infernal noise.

"_I believe that I have made it mad, will this should be fun,"_ he smirked, got back on his feet and began to concentrate: quite suddenly his eyes turned black.

"So Ra sends his only pet to stop me; I'm not scared of you, so let's play!" he yelled at it and laughed evilly.

The phoenix knew that he was up to something, but couldn't tell what. She could hear someone enter from the left and then more from the right. She saw the Great Pharaoh to the left: he was standing there looking shocked and a little scared as to what was happening. His eyes showed a different story; it showed power and it had the eyes of a loving father. She then felt the humans behind her. She removed her wings and took off towards Anubis' priest with anger. The priest just saw the pharaoh and the women enter the room. He smirked has Ra's pet came towards him: he let the firebird hit him and they both went through the wall and out into the storm. His body rolled around on the ground like a rag doll. He finally stopped when his body hit one of the columns near the palace. The rain and wind wasn't helping much with this, he noted: he slowly got up and looked around for the damned bird. It was hard to see with this rain coming down like it was, and the wind was trying to push him around. He finally saw it and it was coming right at him. He could steam where the rain had hit the Phoenix's flaming wings.

"_Well, it looks like it's going to try to kill me, how quaint; it will never truly be able to do that, but oh well, it seems that I must kill it instead. I knew that I can't really kill you, my dear Phoenix, but we're in darkness and that is _my_ element."_ He thought as he moved into the shadow of the columns and made his eyes glow black again: then he disappeared into the shadows themselves. He moved very fast in the shadows and got right beside the bird. He just smiled evilly as a sword appeared in his hand and attacked the Phoenix.

As the phoenix saw him disappear, she thought about where would he attack. Then she saw something moving in the shadows.

It was the High Priest; he was moving throughout the shadows in such a way that she could have sworn he had become a part of them: still she didn't have much time to think about that as he attacked. She moved out of the way just before the sword hit her side. Golden feathers shot from her left wing at him as she rolled to her side, then he moved back into the shadow and disappeared.

The priest looked around and saw the feathers that came out of the bird burst into flames.

"_Well I didn't see that one coming, I believe it's time to disappear for now, I can't win with the weather like this – it slows me down to much. I will have other chance soon enough,"_ he thought. He stepped out into the open and saw the young women and the Pharaoh, who was holding his wife. They were looking out into the rain watching what had happened between himself and the phoenix.

"_Well, it looks like I can take care of one problems before I go" _he thought evilly, then he moved as fast as he could through the rain, trying to keep from be seen by Ra's little toy.

As the Pharaoh held this wife, his mind went back to what had happened before all of this.

_**  
(Flashback)**_

_**The Pharaoh entered the room to see a fire-like bird shielding something with its wings then he looked behind the animal and saw this wife, daughter, and the two young ladies. One looked like she was a priestess – he could tell by the clothes she was wearing – but the other woman, the one with black hair, was wearing a tattered dress that looked very old and worn. As they stopped behind the bird, it opened it wings to reveal one of its wounds, she looked like she was in bad shape. The bird had then taken off and attacked the priest. With the power behind the flying firebird they both went flying through the wall and out into the rain. The priestess walked over to the young girl on the floor to see if she was alright. She picked up her and as they left he saw his daughter holding on to the other woman with black hair. His wife was just standing there with a worried look on her face. He walked over to them. **_

"_**I believe, my wife, that you have some things to tell me," he said: it was not so much a question as a statement.**_

_**His wife just nodded and told her everything that she thought was important. He believed what she told him; why would she lie? He then looked over to his daughter and smiled at her. He walked over to the hall with his wife to see what was going on. His daughter and friend were close by and were still holding one another.**_

_**((End Flashback)**_

The Priest moved up to the Queen and Pharaoh with his sword ready to attack. The Pharaoh just saw the man run right at him; he knew what was happening, so he pushed his wife to the side, and took the hit hard. The sword went through his heart like a knife through butter. Lightning hit the ground as his body fell, never to get back up again. The three women just looked on with shock. Neith saw her husband mouth 'I love you' before he died. She slowly crept over to him and closed his eyes. She looked over to her one and only daughter and started to cry.

Ramla saw her father fall and her mother crying. She looked up to Nakia and saw a glowing like she never saw before. The feeling coming from her friend was a deep sadness. She just held her with all the power that she had. Nakia saw it again and again and knew that no matter what pain she felt she knew that, for Ramla it must have been a thousand times worse.

Her thoughts kept flashing back to that what had just happened before for her and what had happen to her father. It was the same thing, her mother crying over her husband with her little girl looking on.

"Ramla, it's happing again, he needs to be stopped now," she told her with a harder and sadness in her voice. She moved away from her and started to walk to the priest, who was just grinning. She then couldn't take it anymore and ran right into him; they both fell over in the sand, which had by then been permeated with water and had begun to turn to mud. The priest looked up to what pushed him over, and saw that it was the black haired girl. He just grinned: he could get rid of her sooner than he had thought.

"_Well, well, what do we have here? It looks like someone wants die today,"_ he thought. He got up, grabbed his sword and made another one appeared in his other hand.

"So you want to play has well? Come on then, my dear," he snarled to her.

Nakia slow got up, the rain and wind was now at its peak: the eye of the storm was approaching, that much was obvious. She couldn't stand straight because of the ferocity of the wind. She then felt someone holding onto her. She looked to her side and saw Ramla looking up at her with a smile and nodded. Nakia just nodded back: they both turned to the priest with their eyes flashing white as his glowed black.

The thunder roared on in the background, but through the thunder you could hear a song. They looked around trying to find out were it was coming from. Ramla then spotted it: it was the phoenix. She was on top of a nearby column and her red eyes were glowing with such power that it started to scare them both. She was going to kill him: first he killed the pharaoh, and the wanted to kill her human and her human's lover. She spread her wings high into the air and started to grow to a monstrous size until she was about as big as a dragon. The flames coming off her were causing rays of light to break through the clouds all around them. She cried out into the storm then she took off and shot two golden feathers at the priest.

He was looking right at the phoenix in shock: he started to shake, then he saw the two feathers coming right at him, and the gigantic bird was right behind them. He flinched away in anticipation of the blow but in never came. The feathers went past him to the two females that were looking on. The bird flew behind them and landed.

"_What is going on, the power coming from them is so great that it making my head spin," _he wondered.

Ramla and Nakia watched the phoenix grow and shot something at them. They could feel a power in them and it kept on growing: then the two feathers stopped right in front of them and the gigantic firebird land behind them. The two feathers started to change into two beautiful swords. Both swords had the symbol of Ra on them and a white flower going spiraling all the way down the polished steel blades.

Ramla and Nakia closed their eyes and held out heir hands: it was as if the swords were calling to them. The two swords disappeared from where they were floating in the air and then reappeared in their hands. The dragon-like phoenix covered them with its wings. Then a flash of flames came from within the wings: it was so bright that the priest had to shield his eyes, as did Neith. Then it died down and the bird removed its wings: and there stood Ramla and Nakia in Egyptian princess dresses with the symbol of Ra on their foreheads and their eyes glowing eerily white.

_**A/N- I hope everyone like this chapter, the next chapter will be about Ramla and Nakia as they take on the high Priest of Anubis. Oh and if you have time could you review? I would really appreciate it. Thanks—Black Rose**_


	7. The Maidens and the Jackal

**Ra's Daughters**

**By**

**Black Rose**

Chapter Seven

The Maidens and the Jackal

There was a flash of flames coming from within the phoenix's wings. The priest had to shield his eyes, as did Neith. When it died down the bird removed this wings and there stood Ramla and Nakia in Egyptian princess dresses with the symbol of Ra on their foreheads, and their eyes glowing white. The looked at one another and then down at what they were wearing.

"Wow, Nakia you look great it that," Ramla said walking in front of Nakia and smiling at her. Nakia just blushed at what she said and was taken way by what Ramla was wearing.

"You don't look too bad yourself, princess," she replied.

Ramla just looked at Nakia's lips and then her eyes and then back to her mouth. Nakia saw this and didn't know what to do: Ramla knew that she would have to make the first move and see were it got her. She got closer to Nakia's lips, bent her head a little and puts her lips on the other girls. Nakia closed her eyes as the princess lips touched hers. She slowly put her arm around the princess' neck. As the two kissed, the power coming from them was so great that it was making shock waves around them and the surrounding area. They, however, couldn't feel anything but each other.

Neith was in shock; the power coming from was so great that it was making everything around them shake.

"_Well, I knew that they would get together in the end, and I have a feeling that Ra knows what he was doing, but lets hope that it's stronger then whatever power that priest has,"_ she thought with a smile.

The Priest of Anubis couldn't believe his eyes, the power and love coming from them was getting more powerful as time went by. Then he saw his opening: he took his swords and ran right at them. The princess had her back to him, as he was about to impale her, but then a golden sword blocked it. He tried the other sword but it was blocked by another golden sword.

The two girls pulled apart from eachother and smiled. They knew what needed to be done. They threw a shockwave at the Priest: it hit him and knocked him to the ground. They turned and looked at him, then nodded to each other and disappeared. The Priest didn't know what just happened but he know where they would strike, and put this swords on each side of him. The next he saw was two golden swords hit the other swords. He hissed through his teeth and disappeared.

Nakia knew that look, and it meant that it was just about to get even harder. She looked over to the princess looking around for him. Ramla looked at her and winked at her, then disappeared as well. Nakia didn't know what that was about, but she soon found out. She felt it, then turned around just in time to see two blades hit, one trying to kill her and the other saving her. She moved back a little and saw them disappear again with looks of anger on their faces. Nakia looked around for them, but they were moving so fast that only the clash of metal on metal allowed her to follow this duel. She closed her eyes and then disappeared herself.

Ramla was glad that she got to Nakia in time, but this was getting out of hand; she alone can't take him down. He was stronger then her, and the only thing keeping her alive right now was the fact that she was little bet faster. She knew, however, that she couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Then she saw something in the corner of her eye, it was Nakia and she looked ready for anything. The both looked at one another and then knew that this was going to take both of them. The Priest was getting madder by the minute. It was taking everything he had to try and kill them, but it was like taking on Ra him self. He moved into the shadows and tried to attack from behind, but the girls saw right through him. He blocked both golden swords and jumped out of the away of them. He knew he was stronger than them, but they were faster than he was, and with them working as a team it wasn't helping.

"_There's got to be away to stop them; I have idea, but I will have to wait for the right time," _he thought and smiled evilly.

He then moved to the right and worked with both of his swords, swung them at the same time, and then moved the ends of the swords and put them together to makes a very long, bow-like weapon.

"Now, take this!" he yelled, trying to stab both of them at the same time.

The princess just looked on with shock and tried to move out of the way but a part of the weapon hit her arm

She screamed: the priest just smiles and moves it in a little deeper. Then out of nowhere a golden blade came down and broke that part of the weapon off. The priest looked up and saw a very angry Nakia.

"What did I do something wrong?" he asks sarcastically.

Nakia moved over to Ramla very fast. She bent down and removed the piece of weapon from her arm.

"Ramla, are you alright?" she asked with a very worried voice.

Ramla smiled up at her.

"I'll be alright; here take my sword and finish him off," she told Nakia and handed her the sword.

Nakia took her sword and turned her head to look at the priest. She then disappeared.

Ramla just smiled and looked up, and the Priest looked back at her.

"What are you looking at you?" he asked angrily.

She doesn't say anything, just kept looking up at him. Her eyes were full of love and hate; the love was for her Nakia, and the hate was for him.

He couldn't stand it anymore; those eyes were burning into his soul. Then it hit him; she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at…..

He tried to look up but it was too late, he blocked the first sword just as the other one came right through him. His body turned into a mist of some kind and disappeared. Nakia and Ramla just looked on with shock and didn't understand what happened. They then saw the dragon-like phoenix move over to them and start to change back into its usual form. After it was done, the phoenix hopped over to Ramla's lap and healed her arm with its tears, then lies down on her lap and closes its eyes. The storm was lighting up by that time. Nakia walks over to Ramla and sits next to her, not caring that her dress was getting muddy.

"Ramla and Ramla's lover, can you hear me?" asked a voice in heir heads.

Ramla and Nakia look at one and other, and then close their eyes.

"Yes, we can hear you, who is this?" Ramla questioned.

"Ramla, I'm Ra's pet, the Phoenix in your lap," it answers. "Now listen to me; that person that we just fought was a shadow of the real person, I don't know why or how he did that, but I wanted you to know that I'm very happy to fight along side you. Also Ra sent word that the real priest won't be showing his face anytime soon, and to take it easy for now."

The two looked over to at Ramla's mother and saw her smiling as well. They walked over to her and then back into the house, each wondering what was going to happen to them.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. Sorry that it was so short but I need to get this out of the way. Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far.**_


	8. Hope of Ra

**Ra's Daughters**

**By**

**Black Rose**

Chapter Eight- Hope of Ra

Two days had gone by with no sign of the Priest. The city was very lively after the rain had come: the market was full of people and you could see fishing bouts out on the great river. Sanura was staring out of her bedroom window, smiling at the people below her.

"Why do I get this feeling that he's not coming back for a long time?" she asked herself, somewhat relieved that the Priest was finally gone.

The door to her room opened: she turned and saw Layla caring a try of food. Layla put the food on the table next to the bed then turned and wait for orders. The Priestess just smiled at her in return.

"Layla, why don't you sit down? I'm not going to give you any orders."

Layla bowed and sat on a chair next to the door then waited for something to do for the Priestess. Sanura walked over to her desk, sat down and started to write on some scrolls. Ra's Phoenix flew in through the window and landed on Layla's lap.

"Well hello there," replied Layla as she smiled at the animal that saved her life.

The three set in peaceful silence. You could hear the people talking out side.

After a while the phoenix looked up at Layla.

"_Why don't you tell her how you feel?"_ the phoenix mentally asked her.

Layla looked down at the bird and smiled a little,_"I don't think that's a good idea; she's a Priestess and I'm just a low class worker."_

"_I have a feeling that it won't matter to her; I believe she feels that same."_

Layla looked up at Sanura and then back to the bird in her lap.

"_Maybe, butr right now I'm happy to be with her this way."_

The firebird just nodded its head and looked over to the Priestess.

Sanura felt that someone was watching her: she turned her head a little to see Layla looking at her and Ra's pet sitting on her lap. Her heart was betting very fast when she looked into Layla's eyes. Layla saw that the Priestess was looking at her and a blush rose in her cheeks.

"Do you need something, Priestess Sanura?" she asked, hoping that she could do something for her.

The Priestess smiled and thought about it but nothing came to mind. She put down what she was writing then got up and walked over to Layla.

"Layla, could I ask you why you're by my side?" she asked kindly as she sat down on the bed facing her.

Layla didn't know what to make of this; part of her was scared, but the other part of her always wanted to be with the Priestess. Tears began to fill her eyes and her face contorted into a mask of pain.

"I'm sorry Priestess, I just… I just…" she couldn't keep from crying.

Sanura turned to her, a sad yet understanding smile on her face.

The next thing they knew, a beautiful song had filled the air. The women looked down and saw Ra's pet on the floor singing to them. The Phoenix wonderous song made the whole kingdom feel at peace. The people in the market stopped what they were doing and instead began to look for where the song was coming from. The birdsong was silenced as quickly and mysteriously as it had begun. In the Priestess' room two young ladies were looking at one and other. Their eyes were looking deep into each other's, and neither one of them knew what to do: one part of them wanted to run to each other arms and never leave… but then there was the other part, the part that was scared of being faced with rejection.

As the two stared at one another, the firebird just kept looking back and forth: it couldn't take it anyone. The next thing the two women heard in their minds was laugher. They looked down at the bird and saw it on the floor, laughing in amusment at something that seemed to have escaped them both.

"What are you laughing about?" Sanura asked.

The Phoenix got back on its feet, flew onto the bed with them and then spoke.

"Humans are so amusing, especially when two of them have feelings for each other, and neither has any idea what to do about"

"What?" both women spoke at the same time, shocked by the Phoenix's revealtion.

They looked at one another, started to blush and turned away from each other. Ra's pet phoenix laughed and flew out of the window in order to find her human and her human's lover.

After a while, the Phoenix heard its master calling: it began to fly to Ra's Temple, taking a shortcut through Sanura's room, where the two women were still not looking at one another. Finally Layla looked over to the other girl and saw that she was looking out of the window. Layla got up then walked over and sat down next to the Priestess, who turned and looked at her.

Sanura was in deep thought when she felt something on the bed with her. She turned her head and saw the very person she had been thinking about. She smiled at Layla, who smiled back in return.

Layla was about to say something, but Sanura never give her a chance to, as she quickly kissed her. Layla was very shocked, never having expected that to really happen, but the shock soon wore off and she kissed the Priestess back.

The Phoenix fleq into the temple and landed on the floor next the eye of Ra. The eye started to glow and with a giant flash of light the firebird disappears. Ra was sitting on his throne with his wife next to him. Then a white flash of light appeared and his pet flew into the room and then landed on his shoulder.

"_You need to speak to me, my lord?" _the Phoenix asked.

"Thank you for coming; I know that you wanted to be with your human, but I have information about the Priest."

His pet just nodded to show that she understood what he was saying.

"It seems that he used a dark spell to put his soul into a black crystal, and sent it somewhere out of my land."

"What about Anubis, doesn't he know were it is?" asked his pet.

"It would seem that Anubis knew what he was doing, but he will not give any information," Ra's wife sighed.

The Phoenix just turns its head to her and bows.

"So what do we do? If it was a spell and his soul is in a crystal it's only a matter of time before he comes back to life."

"That may be true true, but I have a plan," Ra looked at his pet and his wife and smiled.

"To make sure that the people of the time have the power to stop him, we will be sending you and those two swords."

Selkhet thought this through and looked back at her husband.

"I think it would be a good idea if we left a little bit of your soul behind to help as well," she spoke up.

"What do you have in mind, my dear?" Ra asked.

"Well, I get this feeling that these girls have had more than one life together: if that's true then I would say that if we left some information down on earth them it could help them."

Ra thought about it and then it came to him.

"How about this? We leave a little bit of ourselves in a animal and that animal would watch over the person."

"That's a great idea," replied his wife.

"What do you think, my pet?" Ra asked the phoenix.

"_That will work: I will be off now and get those swords," _she told them and with a flash of light she was gone

Ra and Selkhet looked at one and other and smiled, then began to think about what animal they would use.

Back on Earth, Ramla was looking around for Nakia. After a while she found standing on one of the many balconies that overlooked the kingdom.

"So this is where you have been hiding?" she laughed slightly as she spoke to her newfound lover.

Nakia turned her head a little to see her princess looking at her with a loving smile. She was wearing one of her princess dress with a small crown with the symbols of Ra on it.

She turned to the princess and bowed.

" And why have you been looking for me, princess?" she asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Ramla giggled, "Well I woke up from my nap and couldn't find you, when I could have sworn that you were sleeping with me."

Nakia blushed when she caught the double meaning in the princess' words.

Ramla walked over to Nakia and kissed her. The kiss lasted a while, and when they broke apart the saw a beautiful bird fly up to them. They knew who it was- Ra's pet Phoenix.

The firebird landed on the railing and bowed to her human and her human's lover. She then told them what their plan is now that they must deal once again with the priest. The two smiled and nodded. They then summoned their swords and handed them over to the bird. She thanked them and flew off into the sun. Nakia and Ramla smiled at one another and walked back into the Palace, thankful for this peace, even if it was destined only to last a short time.

_**A/N—Well I finally got this story done, yay! I hope everyone liked it. I left it like that because I have idea for a new story that goes along with my Dark Rainbow Crystal story. I hope you liked the ending to this. Thanks again to all that read and reviewed this story. If you have time could you review this chapter? I'd really like to know what you think. Thanks--- Black Rose**_


End file.
